<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sillicate Rhombus by Velgrauder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725027">Sillicate Rhombus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velgrauder/pseuds/Velgrauder'>Velgrauder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sillicate Rhombus [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, MS Paint Art, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Unrelated to Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velgrauder/pseuds/Velgrauder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you throw enough things at the wall, something ought to stick. Follow the Modulated Gems and the rest of the Gem Empire as they try to regain their former status in the intergalactic scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sillicate Rhombus [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sillicate Rhombus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       The screens on the wall showed the Modulated Gems and their three cohorts doing all sorts of tedium and repetition. And front and center to the myriad of moving images were sitting Peridot and Alexandrite, mumbling and rustling e-paper while discussing charts and power levels and whatnot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      And opposing the talk about cold numbers and logic was one of blazing emotion and exposition. While the two scientists chattered away their facts, a one gem conversation occurred with Jadeite about the fleeting nature of the sentient condition. Or at least tried to, as the drawing attempts to imply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Would you please pipe it down over there? I'm trying to concentrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Sorry, but in order to discuss our data we must talk. And unfortunately none of our gem types have innate telepathy —Peridot said, not bothering to look over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Yes, I understand that. But why must you do it while I'm using the computer room?</span>
</p>
<p><span>—Because we got tired of being locked in one of the simulation rooms, so we decided to be locked in this other</span> <span>room instead.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandrite was about to say something as for the duo not to come off as complete assholes, but she stumbled on her own thoughts and babbled instead of speaking anything coherent. In response, Jadeite grunted animalistically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Also, didn't that shameful form and silly hat helped you to focus your “brain vives” or whatever? Why is it not working now with us here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Yeah, whatever is correct. But the power behind any machine means nothing if it doesn't have a proper, tuned apparatus to process it properly. And you guys are untuning me right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Imagine that —Peridot gave a nasal chuckle—. Besides, isn't it easier and better to evaluate gem behaviour in person? Rather than behind some screen?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Well, yes. But, uh, you see...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Is it because you’re still salty about the first impression you gave?</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>      —Well, other than the fact that we were commissioned by Yellow Diamond to make the modulators you’re wearing, we really don’t know much about the why behind them. Sorry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Emerald was, obviously, not convinced at all by Alexandrite’s unanswer. There was, however, an air of understanding, not only between the two beryls, but between every single gem present, as being an ignorant was something they could all relate to. Alexandrite, however, could not help but feel on her shoulders the weight of the modulated gems that had fallen on the raid and, believing that she wasn’t properly empathizing with the audience before her, tried to come up with some words to lighten the mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      —Bu--but, if we think about it, since this is a project directly overseen by Yellow Diamond, it means that we’re all under her grace somehow! Isn’t that exciting?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Although Alexandrite was unable to feel if there was a change of mood in the air, she still felt some sort of relief over saying those words. A subtle, toothy grin was apparent to those who looked closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      —Well, any other questions? —Tourmaline said as she leaned forward on her seat—. Any other than “how does my body work?”, of course, since we’re going to have one hell of time covering that one later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      There was no response other than vacant looks coming from the crowd, with some not even meeting the eye of any of the three scientists. But then, a small hand rose up from between the crowd, Tourmaline immediately taking her word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      —Yes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      —Um, I was wondering...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      —...Who’s that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      —Huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      —Her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>      —Oh, me? I’m Jadeite, and I hope from the bottom of my heart that I’ll become everyone’s best friend!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      —Man, what a whore!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      —All right, who said that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      —I’M HERE TRYING TO FOMENT A HEALTHY CONVIVANCE AND YOU JUST INSULT ME?! AT LEAST COME OVER AND SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU SLAGGISH PIECE OF--!!!</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—No. Of course not. How can you even think of that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      As Peridot chuckled one last time and returned to mind her own business at an appropriate vocal volume, Jadeite returned to gaze at her own set of monitors. But instead of showing was has been, like those at the back, Jadeite's feed showed current footage of the gems as they used the facility for whatever thing they felt like doing. Like Tourmaline training with Bismuth; ditto with Jasper and Sapphire. Or, actually being elaborated upon, Topaz and Carnelian eating shit with Amethyst.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—...But yeah, pretty much all I can do is go like “pew! Pew! Pew!” How about you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Well, uh. Only this, I guess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      With a bit of reservation, Carnelian summoned her energy skates and pranced about for a few seconds before calling them off, both things that were accompanied with a loud electric shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Nice! Got a name for that sweet tech?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Well, Tourmaline called them energy skates so I guess they're called energy skates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Neat. How about you Topaz? Learned anything new with that super speed of yours?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Not really... Hmmmm. Now that I think about it, we didn't really test my speed at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Eh? Really? Then what did you do all that time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Well, I learned how to do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      As Topaz did a handstand, her body of light started to collapse into a spinning ball of yellow lightning, which started to go about the room as a deadly, bladed roomba of some sorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Who-ho-ho-ho-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hoa</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Nice! —Amethyst cheered as Topaz returned to ass-down position—. Say... Can you do that again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      —Okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Though tired of having done the same thing over and over all day, Topaz was more than happy to oblige to her friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Once Topaz blades started to both rotate and revolute, Amethyst devilish thought started to surface as her buster hand started to transform into a ball of light. Quickly aiming at her spinning friend, the purple gem fired her shot and...</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—OH SHIT!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Jadeite frowned at Amethyst coarse language, deciding to look and listen somewhere else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Yes. That's the stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      As mesmerizing as the pummelling of the gem bourgeois was, Amethyst swearing louder and more often put Jadeite outside her ecstasy zone. The barnhouse talk also didn't went unnoticed with the two other gems that were also in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Peridot looked over her shoulder with anger and disdain, ready to snap at Jadeite and yell at her to shut all of  Amethyst's feeds down. She was rendered speechless, though, when she looked at the barnhouse animal going about. Her shouty energy did not went unused, however, as she jumped out of her seat and pointed to the screen in particular as hard as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAHG</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>HHHGTT!!!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Joined by Jadetite's noise of her and her chair smashing against the ground was that of Peridot babbling incomprehensibly at the screen. Alexandrite, being actually not that dense, turned around to see what the ruckus was all about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Huh. Neat —the gem remarked upon seeing such a picturesque display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      This picturesque display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      After trembling like a chihuahua with vertigo for a couple seconds, Peridot bolted out the room straight to where the three stooges were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      With Jadetite and Alexandrite alone in the room, a blanket of silence covered the place. And since none of the two were interested in establishing any sort of conversation it remained that way as each returned to work on their assignments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Someplace else in the facility, one with a helluva high ceiling, Lapis Lazuli was gliding through an obstacle course, Emerald providing insight and advice at behest of Peridot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—C’mon, Lapis! You're starting to lag!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      It's not like she could help it. As the blue gem gained altitude and speed her head pulsed and her body ached, with her modulator feeling heavier by the minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>GAAAAAAHHHH!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span> —With that scream, Lapis’ body gave in and started to plummet to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Lapis! Control your fall! Like a rotor!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Although her ears were ringing and her vision was blurry, Lapis was able to make out the image of Emerald trying to get her own advice across, which was that of her spinning on her own axis while waving her arms like an idiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      With the last of her strength, Lapis summoned a pair of water wings, slowly spinning with them until about three meters above the ground. Once there, the wings lost their shape and rained to the ground, Lapis following suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Lapis! —Emerald ran to the side of her fallen comrade, kneeling once on her side—. Hey, are you okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Lapis tried as hard as she could to at least get on her knees, but her arms had no strength in them left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>—Get me... out of this thing... —and with those last words, Lapis let her head bounce against the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Emerald could not help but feel pity for the downed gem, instinctively going for an affectionate pat to the head thing. However, Emerald's hand went straight through Lapis’ head; apparently, the strain on the gem's body was so great that she couldn't render herself a solid form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Since there was no other option than to call it quits at that point, Emerald looked on her PDA if all the data the modulator gave actually went into Peridot's terminal. Not because it didn't once before. No sir. Emerald was a professional. The second best emerald in the whole empire. So she wouldn't make such rookie mistakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      She totally wouldn't, you guys. I swear.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>